Spiffy (Smackdown)
Spiffy is the main protagonist and hero of Spiffy Party and is a playable character in Toshiko Smackdown. Biography PRINCE OF PARTYING A perky green pterodactyl living inside a magic storybook, Spiffy makes the best of life by, what else: partying! He and his fellow Party Monster friends constantly band together to stop the likes of Smolgor, while playing some minigames along the way. Spiffy is one of the few Party Monsters with access to the Party-Bot, a 10 foot mech with wicked powers. THE LEGACY OF SPIFFY *''Spiffy Party'' Gameplay Spiffy is a unique fighter who uses a lot of unorthodox attacks. Most of his attacks are inspired by minigames featured in Spiffy Party. These are his Yellow and Green attacks. His Red attacks are his standard physical melee attacks. These are his fastest attacks, but they aren't too strong. His minigame-inspired attacks are where his strengths lie. Spiffy is one of the few opponents who can glide. After a double jump, holding the Blue Button will cause Spiffy to open his wings and glide through the air while slowly descending. This is one of his best mobility options. Spiffy, along with Color-Robo and Tawnya, is one of the fastest characters in the game. However, he doesn't deal much damage and he can't really take a beating that well. But his pros more than make up for his cons. Red Button (Basic) *Spiffy Slap ®: Spiffy slaps an opponent with his left hand. This attacks, surprisingly, has no knockback, allowing a player to rapidly mash it. Rapidly mashing it will keep an opponent in place as you deal damage. However, Spiffy can only slap so many times before he must stop. *Spiffy Suplex (<---> + R): Spiffy grabs an opponent in front of him and slams them down onto the ground on the other side of him. This attack forces opponents into a knockdown state, meaning you can't combo off of this attack. *Spiffy Uppercut (Up + R): Spiffy slaps upward with his left hand. This forces opponents into a lift reaction, opening up combo opportunities, such as the Splatapult. *Spiffy Dance (Down + R): Spiffy breakdances on the ground, damaging any opponent near him. Mashing the button will cause Spiffy to dance longer, but spinning for too long with cause Spiffy to become temporarily disoriented. Yellow Button (Strong) *Snowball Toss (Y): Spiffy throws a snowball forward that momentarily freezes any opponent it hits. This attack is inspired by the "Midnight Snowfight" minigame. *Hoverbumper Charge (<---> + Y): Spiffy hops into a Hoverbumper and charges forward. The edge of the vehicle is electrified, stunning any opponent Spiffy hits. This attack is inspired by the "Hoverbumpers" minigame. *Grapple Gropple (Up + Y): Spiffy takes control of a large mounted grappling hook momentarily and fires upwards at a 55 degree angle. Rather than pull in enemies, it ejects them. This attack is inspired by the "Hook, Climb, and Sinker" minigame. *Sawblade Run (Down + Y): Spiffy sets down a sawblade, which prompty races along the floor in a straight line, damaging any opponent it hits. The sawblade will disappear if it reaches a wall or the edge of a platform. This attack is inspired by the "Sawblade Scramble" and "Sawshank Redemption" minigames. Green (Unique) *Toppling Totem (G): Spiffy hits the bottom of a totem pole, which prompty falls over and damages anyone it lands on. The totem pole isn't terribly tall; it only has 3 short sections. Because of this, the range isn't amazing, but it will work for close-to-mid-range. This attack is inspired by the "Totem Topple" minigame. *Orb Deflector (<---> + G): Spiffy creates a small forcefield for one second in front of him. This shield will reflect any projectile back where it came from. It is not a block, and as such, melee attacks will still deal damage to Spiffy. This attack is inspired by the "Orb Deflection" minigame. *Splatapult (Up + G): Spiffy uses a hammer to smash a small catapult, launching a large berry into the air in a high arc. This attack is a decent anti-air move, as the berry has a habit of hitting anyone in a 45 degree angle in front of Spiffy. If it hits an airborne opponent, it will stun them momentarily in mid-air. This attack is inspired by the "Splatapult" minigame. *Bush Bandit (Down + G): Spiffy hides inside a large bush. While inside the bush, projectiles deal no damage to Spiffy. He can also move while inside the bush. Pressing any button while hiding will cause Spiffy to leap out and slap an opponent, causing the bush to disappear. This is mostly used to discourage projectile users. This attack is inspired by the "Bush Bandit" minigame. Throws (Right Control Stick) *Splashtastic! (Right Stick Side): Fishstick appears and blasts the opponent away with his waterhose. *Eruption! (Right Stick Up): Hothead appears and launches the opponent upwards with a lava spout. *Stompity Stomp! (Right Stick Down): Funny Bone appears and stomps up and down on the opponent. Smack Attacks (Left Trigger + Right Trigger) *'Level 1': Dance Party---Spiffy begins to breakdance, killing all nearby opponents near him. Spiffy can move somewhat to the left or right upon starting the attack, giving it a little horizontal range. *'Level 2': Balloon Burst---Spiffy must rapidly mash buttons to pump up a balloon. When it reaches maximum capacity, it explodes, killing all nearby opponents. *'Level 3': Party-Bot---Spiffy takes control of the Party-Bot, giving him a supply of bouncy balls that stun opponents and a devastating stomp attack. Bread-n-Butter Combos *Spiffy Slash x2 + Spiffy Uppercut *Hoverbumper Charge + Spiffy Uppercut + Splatapult *Spiffy Uppercut + Splatapult + Grapple Gropple Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Dance Machine:' Breakdances on the floor. *'Loud and Clear:' Blows on a noise-maker. *'Party King:' Lifts up a Party Sphere, but he collapses and gets crushed by it. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"It's party time!" **"Time to party!" **"Anyone bring the dip?" *'Pre-Match:' **"I'm ready to party!" **"Come on, Steampunk!" *'Item Pick-Up:' **"Not a Party Favor." **"Nice Party Favors!" **"I could have some fun with this." **"Neat!" **"Thanks, Pete!" **"What's a party without presents?" **"Hip hip hooray!" **"Party in my Pocket!" *'Successful KO:' **"Don't be a party pooper!" **"Victory Dance!" **"If only Fishstick were here!" **"I'm tearing up the dance floor!" **"Wahoo!" **"I'm a pretty spiffy guy!" **"Oh yeah!" **"Move to the music!" *'Respawn:' **"Can't keep a good Party Monster down!" **"I'm flyin' free!" **"I'm the Party Master!" **"Yeeowch!" **"I'm back, party people!" **"A little too rough!" **"Spiffy's gettin' jiggy!" **"Time for the show!" *'Using Party-Bot:' **"I'm a lean, green, party machine!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Dance Party:' Spiffy does his Victory Dance from Spiffy Party. *'Choo Choo:' Spiffy rides onstage on Steampunk. *'Do Me A Favor:' Spiffy pops out of a Party Sphere. *'Fly Guy:' Spiffy flies onstage. Winning Screen *'Party Master:' Spiffy dances with Fishstick and Cleoa. *'Dancing, Yeah!': Spiffy strikes a pose under a disco ball. *'Berry Muncher:' Spiffy takes a bite out of a berry. *'Looking Good:' Spiffy slicks his hair back, as if with gel. Losing Screen *If using Party Master: Spiffy stands looking sad. *If using Dancing, Yeah!: A disco ball falls on Spiffy's head. *If using Berry Muncher: Spiffy stares in disgust at a berry. *If using Looking Good: Spiffy stands and shrugs with a confused look. Result Screen *'Win:' Spiffy smiles and dances. *'Lose:' Spiffy looks down and sniffs in sadness. Theme Music Party Master Costumes Party Monster The default appearance of Spiffy: Spiffy wearing a party hat. *His default appearance; yellow hat with red dots. *Blue hat with green dots. *Purple hat with yellow dots. *White hat with pink dots. Party Fighter Spiffy wears his fighter headband, an alternate costume that is unlocked in Spiffy Party. *His default appearance; a black headband. *White headband. *Purple headband. *Blue headband. Party Tux Spiffy wears his tuxedo, an alternate costume that is unlocked in Spiffy Party. *His default appearance; a black tuxedo with red bowtie. *White tuxedo with black bowtie. *Striped tuxedo with white bowtie. *Red tuxedo with blue bowtie. Trivia *Spiffy is the first character shown in the game's opening cinematic. *In the game's opening cinematic, his wings are highlighted dark green. Gallery PartyFighter.png|Party Fighter PartyTux.png|Party Tux Category:Toshiko Games Category:Toshiko Smackdown Category:Smackdown Characters Category:Spiffy Party